Keep Your Distance
by DokidokiMariel46
Summary: Fushimi and Yata are schoolmates, but Yata wants to be more. He wants to be FRIENDS. Fushimi doesn't want anything to do with the loudmouthed red, but why? (Rating subject to change because reasonssss)
1. Chapter 1

**So. Start of my second fic ever. Different fandom this time (last time was Utapri). I love love loveeeee this pairing to death, so hopeful my fic does them justice. **

**A/N: This is during their high school days. Yata is the popular kid; his girl phobia is slightly milder. Fushimi is the cold, mysterious teen who is all aloof...or is he? Read and find out~**

Chapter 1

Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki were never really more than schoolmates for a long while. They both realized that over the course of their high school years, they had always somehow been in the same homeroom class; but it was of no importance to them because they weren't friends (or even acquaintances really for that matter).

Yata, with his quick temper and exuberance, was popular among the guys and the girls treat him as a sort of younger brother; they think he's adorable. Fushimi, on the other hand, was a loner; he kept to himself and spent most of class time staring vacantly out the window. He still managed to ace all his tests though, much to his teachers' annoyance.

The two teens coexisted without ever say so much as a handful of words to each other, until it was down to the last month of their senior year, and Yata wanted change.

He wanted Fushimi to be his friend. Where the strange urge came from he had no idea, he didn't dwell too much on it. They had never talked to each other all throughout high school, and soon they would be leaving high school, never to see one another again. They could at least get to know each other for the little while they had left. And whatever the red wanted, he went after it with a vengeance until he got his way.

Yata put his plan into action the next day after school. He walked up to the blue's seat with a cheerful smile and greeted the other teen as if they had been friends their whole life.

"Hey Fushimi! Do you want to come with us to a mixer? We need another guy."

The blue in question lifted his eyes from his phone screen to meet the other teen's eyes, shooting him an annoyed look. "Why would I want to do that? I don't even know you?"

Yata floundered for a second, unable to think of a response. It was true, this was their first exchange of words ever; but this was also Yata's chance to get to know the other teen better. "I…Ahh…Sorry! But I just thought that since we were short one, this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you better and stuff! I'm sorry for saying it so out of the blue but it'd be rea-"

"I have plans tonight anyways so it doesn't matter." Fushimi cut the red off sharply.

The other teen's mouth hung open for a second, before he snapped it shut, disbelief written all over his face. "You do? What kind?"

"Work."

"Oooo you have a job?! That's cool! Where do you work?" Yata asked excitedly.

But Fushimi's reply was cold, "That's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." And with that, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Whaa?!" Yata exclaimed, but the other teen was already long gone. _"What the hell?! I was being nice, because he never seems to ever go hang out with friends...err, does he even have friends? Even more reason for me to become his friend! I just have to wear him down..."_ And with renewed enthusiasm he headed out to the mixer.

*****  
Much to his annoyance, Yata found himself thinking of the blue haired megane. Although, his thoughts were along the lines of "_Stupid Fushimi doesn't know what he's missing. If he was here, he'd be having fun, and making new friends._" With a shake of his head he tried to push all thoughts of the blue out of his mind and focus on having fun, as well as mustering up the courage to talk to the girl sitting next to him that was clearly interested.

And apparently he had somehow succeeded because once the mixer was over and the group started to part ways, she ran up to him and grabbed his hand to scribble something on his hand. "Call me~" she whispered in his ear, and he flushed bright red and was unable to answer. Instead he looked down to find her number written with a sharpie and a heart next to her name.

He started walking to the station in a daze; this was the first girl he had been attracted to who reciprocated his interest. _"Hah, took me till the end of senior year for this to finally happen though_." Before, all the girls he liked only saw him as a cute little brother (even when he was older, it was because he was so short). And when the rare girl confessed to him he became such a stuttering mess that it was always mistaken for rejection.

Lost in his musing Yata didn't realize that he was no longer headed to the station, but the Red Light District. Confused he looked around for a familiar landmark so he could get his bearings. As his eyes swept side to side, he was unable to find anything that looked familiar. Then he saw a couple walking a few yards away and was about to sprint over to ask directions when he was rooted in place by what he saw.

The hair was unmistakable. If not for that, Yata would have written it off as a trick of light. Without his school uniform and his glasses, Fushimi was almost unrecognizable. And, AND, he was wearing something even more astounding: a smile. A smile that was directed at his companion, who, Yata realized with a start, was a man. It was then that the teen fully took in the scene that was before his eyes: Fushimi was smiling with this strange man who had his arm around his waist as they headed towards (Yata looked at the sign) a love hotel.

_"What the hell...Fushimi's g-gay?"_ Yata couldn't believe his eyes. _"That old man, is that his_ _boyfriend or something?!"_

Still trying to comprehend what he had just seen, the teen made it back to the station by pure chance. Even when he was back home, lying in bed, Fushimi and the other man together were all he could think about. And when he finally closed his eyes, Fushimi's smiling face floated before his eyes and was the last thing on his mind before sleep claimed him.

The next day, Yata was debating whether or not to ask the blue about last night. Glancing over, he saw the other teen sitting in his usual seat by the window, staring out at who knows what. He settled on making his way to his own seat, which was next to Fushimi's, and tossing out a cheery greeting to the silent teen.

"Yo! Good morning Fushimi-kun!"

His words were met with cold silence.

"You missed a helluva party!" Yata continued determinedly. Noticing that the other teen had on a scarf even though it was very warm outside, he commented on it curiously. "A scarf, during this weather?!"

This got Fushimi's attention. He turned towards the loud teen, piercing him in place with his dark blue eyes. His voice was cold and clipped as he spoke, "What I do and what I wear are none of your concern. I thought I made it clear that we were in no way on friendly terms yesterday, but here you are again, bothering me with that loud mouth of yours. I don't know you, and you don't know me; there is no reason for that to change now."

Yata's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered and retorted with an easy grin. "Well it got you to talk to me. I think that's the most words you've ever said to anyone at one time since you came to this school. We don't know each other yet, but I'd like to, before the year ends." Sticking his hand out he announced, "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Yatagarasu Misaki, but you can just call me Yata."

The other teen just stared at the proffered hand like it was some sort of strange object.

"Aaaanddd you are, Fushimi…?"

"…Saruhiko, not that that's any of your concern." The blue reluctantly reached his hand out to clasp outstretched one.

"It's nice to meet you! We're gonna get along great!" Yata exclaimed as he enthusiastically pumped their hands up and down.

At the harsh movement Fushimi winced slightly in pain. "…That should do it I think."

"Oh! Sorry, I just got a little overexcited there." Yata said with lopsided grin.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in, so Yata took his seat, humming happily to himself. "_Progress made. I knew it couldn't be that hard!" _Remembering what he had seen the night before suddenly popped into his head, but he dismissed it. "_There's no way. He's so cold to everyone, there's NO WAY he smiles like that. Probably he has a twin or something." _Satisfied that he had come up with a plausible reason, the teen turned his mind from the issue for good. Or so he thought.

**Well. That's the end of the first chapter. What'd you think? Fushimi is pretty IC, but I'm not too sure about Yata lol. Thanks for reading: Reviews are alwaysss welcomeee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOOO, this chapter is out fast :3 cause your guys' reviews motivated me ;D. Although I must say, im not too pleased with the way some of this chapter went...meh. Tell me what you guys think :).**

Chapter 2

After school Yata searched for a certain bluenet, finally spotting him striding quickly towards a low slung black sports car in the parking lot. "_What?! He owns such a fancy car already? Maybe he comes from a rich family…" _But an unbidden thought popped into his head, "_or maybe he bought it with the money he gets from his…job." _ Again the thought was dismissed, it was simply too farfetched.

Yata picked up the pace and managed to get to Fushimi right before he got in his car. Panting slightly he asked, "Hey! How'd you get such a cool car! Your parents rich or something?"

The blue eyes behind dark frames narrowed dangerously before he answered in his usual clipped voice. "No. This car is mine. I bought it with my own money. I don't rely on my parents for anything."

Yata's eyes widened in amazement. "Woaaahhh…you must make a ton of money then! Seriously where do you work? I want that much money too, so I can buy stuff!"

The corner of the blue's mouth twitched slightly in amusement. "I'm afraid there are no openings in this…job, for you."

A crease formed between the red's brows. "What? Why not?!"

This time a full blown smirk spread across Fushimi's features. "Well…" he drawled, "your height, for one. And you're so loud and hot-headed. The boss doesn't like people who make scenes."

At those words, Yata could do no more than stammer. He was seeing red. "Wh-why you-!" He reached out to grasp the other's collar but Fushimi smoothly evaded his attempt.

"Well, see you around…Misaki" And with that, he slid in his car and drove away, leaving the other teen to stare open-mouthed at what had just transpired.

"'…Misaki?'" Yata repeated dumbfoundedly. "Why did he call me by that name?"

But the next few days at school, it was like the other day had never even happened. Fushimi never even spared the redhead a single glance. Even when Yata talked directly to him, he just stared vacantly at him, like he wasn't even there.

"Oi! I'm tryna talk to you! Look at me!" Yata demanded impatiently, waving a hand in front of the other's eyes. A week of being ignored and he had had enough.

Fushimi tsked before he focused his gaze on the teen in front of him. "What. Do. You. Want." He grated the words out through clenched teeth as his eyes shot daggers at the red.

"_Whoaa…if looks could kill. What happened? We were getting along yesterday…sorta" _ Yata thought confusedly. "I was asking if you…You know what, come on. Let's go. You aren't going to agree anyway." And with that, he grabbed hold of the blue's arm and pulled him up out of his seat and through the halls, out to the rooftop.

Once Yata finally brought them to a halt Fushimi roughly yanked his arm away. "What are you doing?!" For the first time, the blue raised his voice as he rubbed his now free arm.

Yata merely grinned cockily. "Finally got you to talk to me! We agreed to start being friends, yet you pulled this stunt with not talking to me all week! And you had insulted me, big time!"

"Who said we were friends?"

"We shook on it, remember?" the redhead replied, tilting his head in slight confusion. "_Why does he keep saying that we aren't friends. When we clearly are. Enough for him to call me by my first name apparently."_

Another tsking sound came from the blue's lips. "You obviously misunderstood. We are in no way friends. I told you my name that day and shook hands with you so that you would shut up and go away. I insulted you, again, so that you would go away. You think that you would get the message by now, no?" Fushimi asked, a cruel sneer twisting his features.

"Why'd you call me by my first name? I specifically told you to call me Yata. I hate the other name."

The blue hummed in response. "Did you? Which name, Misaki?"

Yata twitched. "You-!" He sputtered as the other teen laughed amusedly. He grasped at Fushimi's shirt and as he did, a strong gust of wind blew across the rooftop, sending the bluenet's scarf fluttering away.

"OH!" Yata jumped up to grab it, but his fingers barely grazed it before it floated away. He turned back towards the blue apologetically. "Sor-" He gasped in shock. On Fushimi's neck were bruises of all shapes and colors.

"How stupid can you be?!" the blue yelled. "How am I supposed to hide this now?!"

"I-I..I'm…" Yata stuttered, unable to form coherent words, distracted as he was by the marks on the other teen's neck. There were bruises that seemed like they were made by fingers, but also circular ones…hickeys. "H-how…"

"…I was being careless. But that's not important. What is important is how am I going to cover this back up now?" The blue evaded the question and instead berated the redhead.

Racing to the side of the roof, Yata peered over the edge, looking for the scarf. "Ah! There it is, in the bushes below us!"

"Great, so I have to somehow make it all the way there without being seen…?" Fushimi asked cuttingly.

"Uhhh…OH! I'll just jump down!" Yata decided, already stretching out his limbs in preparation for the jump.

"WHAT." The other teen asked in disbelief.

"It's in the bushes right below us. Straight shot from here and it'll be way quicker!" And with that, Yata leaped up and over the side of the railing.

Fushimi looked on in shock as the shorter teen fell over the side and landed in the bushes. It wasn't until he saw the red start to untangle himself from the bushes did he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The teen had grabbed the scarf and was waving it up at Fushimi with a triumphant grin on his face. He shook his head in disapproval but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up into a small smile.

Yata disappeared view and a few moments later burst through the roof entrance. "I got it!"

"You could have died…why would you pull a stunt like that?" Fushimi scolded.

With an easy grin Yata replied "I've done that plenty of time before! Nothing to it!"

The bluenet still looked skeptical as he took his scarf back and wound it around his neck once more.

"Soo, does this mean we're friends NOW?" The redhead asked half-jokingly.

The blue was silent. He had been pushing the other teen away this whole time, yet after what had just happened, he didn't think it would hurt to make at least one friend at school. But, he had a secret to keep…could he trust Yata?

Yata watched the other teen's impassive expression in apprehension. _"Ehh? There's no way he's still gonna shut me out…"_

The silence between them went on for a few more tense moments before the blue's features seemed to physically harden and he finally opened his mouth. "No. Thanks for getting the scarf." And with those terse words, he went around the redhead and through the door, allowing it to slam shut behind him.

"Wha…What?!" Yata was completely confused. Here he was, doing a cool thing like jumping off the roof, but he barely got more than a word of thanks. _"That little…Who does he think he is?!" _He thought furiously. _"What reason is there NOT to be friends with me?"_

Suddenly, the sight of Fushimi's bruised neck flashed in his mind's eye. _"The hickeys…Could it be? Was it really him that night?" _ Frustrated, Yata mussed his hair wildly. "That's it, I'm just gonna ask him directly!" he vowed out loud. And with that he strode back to class with determined look on his face.

But Fushimi was nowhere to be seen and his car wasn't in the parking lot either. One of the other students said they had seen him drive off during lunch.

"_What, who does that? Now I can't confront him either though. And it's a Friday, so there won't be a chance to talk to him in school tomorrow." _ Yata thought, thoroughly annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"Yo, Yata! You up for some karaoke?" A friend called out to him.

"Ahh…yea yea, sure!" He consented and absentmindedly walked with them to the designated karaoke bar.

It was the same one the last mixer was held at. _"Which means…Is he around here too?" _ Without fully understanding what he was doing, he started running the opposite way from the bar. His friends were shouting at him in confusion, but he just tossed an empty apology over his shoulder and kept going. _"I don't even know where the place is…but…" _Somehow he felt compelled to look for the blue even though he had no idea how to reach him.

After running for what seemed like a long time Yata slowed down to catch his breath. He was breathing heavily, and as he scanned his surroundings, nothing looked familiar, or looked like the place he wanted to go. _"What the hell am I doing…" _ But there was nothing to do but keep walking until he found something that looked familiar.

Yata lost track of how long he wandered around aimlessly, and he still was unable to get his bearings. _"And I can't even ask for directions the-" _Lost in thought, he failed to see the figure coming towards him and bumped directly into the stranger.

"Woah! Watch where you're going, kid!" The stranger exclaimed.

At that last word, Yata's head snapped up and he protested indignantly, "I'm not a kid!"

The stranger's frown morphed into an amused smirk. "Ohh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The stranger was very attractive; jet black hair, pale skin, and a tall, slender figure. "I suppose so…this isn't a place for kids anyway."

Confused by the stranger's words, he looked around him, and saw a little farther down the street, a love hotel. _"Whaaa, so I made it here after all!" _He thought excitedly. A grin spread across his face at the thought, a grin that attracted the stranger's attention.

Humming, the stranger looked over the redhead in appraisal. "I guess you're not that bad after all, A little short, but that's okay, I go both ways." He said with a lascivious wink and began tugging the teen towards the love hotel he had just spotted.

"Ehh?! Wh-what are you doing? Let got!" Yata shouted in a panicked voice.

"Why? There's only one reason you'd be out here, so what's the fuss about? I'm not your type? Don't worry, I'm reaaaalll good, judging by all the repeated patrons I have." The stranger shot back with a cocky smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"W-what?! No! I don't, I wasn't-" Panicked as he was, Yata couldn't even form a single proper sentence, and suddenly, they were through the doors of the love hotel. As the stranger pulled him towards the check-in desk, he saw a familiar sight that brought his vocal protests to a grinding halt.

Already at the desk were another couple; a man with slicked back blonde hair who had his arm around a blue haired teen. _"Fushimi. H-he's here. It really is him…" _ Yata realized, shocked beyond belief.

They finished checking in and as they turned around, Fushimi caught sight of Yata and his eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but then a crease formed between his brows and he simply brushed past the other teen without a word.

"Oi, Fushimi!" Confused, Yata blindly reached out and tugged at Fushimi's sleeve, yanking him to a halt.

The familiar cold glint was seen in the blue's eyes. "I'm sorry, you must've mistaken me for someone else. Could you kindly let me go?" It was Fushimi's voice, yet entirely foreign at the same time. His words, although laced with an underlying threat, were delivered from lips curled in a pleasant, courteous smile.

The blonde man with Fushimi looked between the two in confusion and mild annoyance. "YAMADA, you know this kid?"

"Heey now, he's mine for the night so I'd like if you didn't call him a kid, that'd get me in trouble,nehh~?" said a voice behind Yata as an arm slid possessively around his waist. It was the stranger who had brought him here in the first place; Yata had all but forgotten about him.

An annoyed tsk fell from the blue teen's lips; he slid his arm around the blonde man easily then turned them around and headed towards the rooms.

"Friend of yours?" Observed the stranger as he watched them go. "He's quite good looking too~"

At that Yata came back to his senses and writhed away from the man's embrace and dashed out of the hotel, ignoring his surprised shout. He ran and ran until he was out of the District and then from there he was able to make his way to the station and back home.

Upon arriving back home he barely stopped to remove his shoes before collapsing on his bed. His mind was a jumbled mess; so much had happened that night, and it raised so many more questions about his aloof classmate. _"And I almost got raped by a GUY..." _ Yata recalled with a shudder. _"I definitely like girls." _Unbidden, the sight of Fushimi and the other man popped into his head._ "What kind of things...how does it even work with two guys? The weirdo that picked me up said 'I swing both ways'...oh." _Finally realizing that he had been referring to positions in the bedroom, the teen flushed bright red with embarrassment.

Again his imagination ran wild, and in his mind's eye Yata pictured the blond man on top of a flushed Fushimi writhing against the bed sheets as he moaned loudly. _"WH-WHAT DID I JUST?!"_ Horrified by the direction his thoughts were going he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep. In an instant he was sound asleep, worn out by the day's events. But even in his dreams visions of Fushimi haunted him; and there, the blue was not at all cold or aloof.

**How was it? I feel like I made too much happen in one chapter lol. Ohhh well, thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, and enjoy visions of a hot and bothered Fushimi (just like Yata is)~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, plot development...but not. Like two steps forward, one step back :p. It took me awhile to write this chapter because I couldn't get alot of the parts juuuust right (it still isn't completely how i wanted it to be, sorry for its imperfectness *bows*). Anyway, still tell me what you guys think okay~? :D**

Chapter 3

The days passed and Yata was unable to get a response out of the bluenet. He constantly approached him, chatting noisily, hoping to get some sort of reaction, even if it one of annoyance. But there was nothing. No frown, no tsking, just cold silence. It was almost admirable, on both sides, of their consistency; Fushimi remaining aloof, and Yata refusing to give him space. Frustrated with the lack of progress, Yata needed a change of tactics. But what else was there? Nothing came to mind, so he stuck with trying to wear the other teen down.

One day, he wasn't at school. That day of absence turned into two, then into a week. Without Fushimi there, Yata suddenly had a lot of time on his hands to do other things. But for some reason, he didn't want to. All he wanted was to talk to the blue. _"Why won't he talk to me?"_ The thought made him a lot more depressed than he cared to admit. So after another week of absence passed the teacher asked someone to take Fushimi's homework to his house and Yata jumped at the chance (a bit too hastily, earning him some weird looks).

He got the address from the teacher and made his way to the other teen's house after school. Yata was excited; he would be able to see the blue outside of school. _"What am I so excited for? It isn't like he'll talk to me anyways."_ But he just pushed the wayward thoughts away and summoned his usual grin as he knocked on the door of the apartment. After a few moments he heard loud thumps and then the door opened slightly, just enough to see the dark blue eyes peering suspiciously out at the red.

"What are you doing here?" He rasped.

"I'm supposed to bring you your homework! You haven't been in school the past two weeks, what's wrong?" Yata replied curiously.

Without replying Fushimi slid a pale arm through the door opening and held his hand out expectantly.

"Ehh? You aren't going to invite me in?" The redhead said in surprise.

"Why would I d-" came the reply, but suddenly the blue retracted his arm and a loud thump was heard.

"What? Hey, Fushimi!" But there was no reply so he pushed the door open and saw the blue's unconscious form slumped on the ground, a blanket wrapped around him. "Hey, wake up!" He said, shaking the other's shoulder. But there was no response. He could feel the heat radiating off the still form and pressed a hand to the bluenet's forehead. "You're burning up! Oi, Fushimi!" But the teen was out cold, and so Yata half carried half dragged him to the bed he eventually found (it wasn't that hard to find, the apartment really only had two rooms).

"I should make him something to eat..." The redhead muttered to himself. "Hmm, don't they always make porridge for sick people? I can't really cook, but it shouldn't be too hard. It's just like rice and soup." Decision made, he started rummaging through the kitchen and beginning the preparations.

Fushimi's eyes flutter open, disoriented by how he ended up back on his bed; the last thing he remembered was trying to shoo an unwanted guest. Suddenly a terrible stench assaulted his nose; the smell of burnt food. His eyes widened and he hastily got up and stumbled towards the kitchen. He almost collapsed again at the sight. His kitchen was a mess; dirty pots everywhere, rice grains scattered all over the floor and empty cans of broth piled up on the counters. And in the middle of the mess, was a familiar short redhead, who was at the moment removing yet another pot from the stove as he covered his nose and cursed.

"What...have you done to my kitchen?!" The bluenet shouted.

Yata turned around without meeting the other teen's eyes. "I...was trying to make...p-porridge." he mumbled.

The dark blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as the teen stalked into the kitchen to survey the mess more closely. And it was indeed porridge he had been trying to make. "How, do you mess up porridge?" He asked incredulously.

"I dunno, somehow it always burned. Sometimes the rice would be crunchy so I'd cook it for a little longer, and then before I knew it, the rice burned!" Yata explained, ruffling his hair in confusion.

Fushimi gingerly picked his way through the war zone and peered into one of the discarded pots. His eyes widened at what he saw. _"What, no...There's no way he's THAT dumb."_ "Did you...by any chance, not cook the rice first?" And judging by the blank look on the shorter teen's face, he had his answer. "Ohmygod." He groaned.

Realizing what his mistake had been, Yata flushed in embarrassment. "I-I'll make it right this time! You should g-go lie back down" he stammered, pushing the other male forcefully. Fushimi let out an involuntary yelp as his back was touched. "W-what happened?"

"It's nothing..." came the reply, the other teen avoiding the red's eyes.

"Ehh, lemme see!" And before Fushimi could protest, his shirt was yanked up, exposing his torso. "Huah? What're these from?!" The bluenet's pale skin sported angry red welts that crisscrossed all over his chest and back.

"S-stop...it's none of your business" he muttered weakly as a wave of nausea came over him, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Oi! What happened to you?! Tell me!" The male demanded angrily, clenching his fists.

"I was careless, that's all." Came the dismissive reply as Fushimi shuffled slowly back towards the bedroom.

"Carel-Who was it Fushimi?! I'll kick their asses!" Yata insisted. It wasn't right, for someone to hurt the other male like that. He had such pretty skin; it shouldn't be marred with such disgusting marks. (Though Yata refused to acknowledge that he considered the bluenet's skin as pretty).

"The customer used-" The blue said in exasperation, before biting his tongue as he realized what he had just revealed. "...forget it."

"W-wait! 'Customer'?" Yata repeated, latching on immediately to the slip up. "So...so that WAS you that last time? At the..the l-love hotel?" He stuttered, embarrassed for some reason at mentioning such a place.

Fushimi tsked and a frown formed as he weighed his next words carefully. Finally he let out a resigned sigh. "Yes. But that is nothing for you to concern yourself with, stay out of my way. If you let this slip to anyone at school..." he let the threat hang in the air, unfinished, yet Yata knew what he meant all the same. He nodded vigorously, signaling that he understood.

"But-Ahh! I need to make your porridge! Then we have to talk okay?" And without waiting for an answer, the shorter male dashed into the kitchen to make the food properly. Fushimi groaned, but still complied and went to go lie back down to wait.

About half an hour had passed and the feverish male was about to doze off when Yata entered, holding a steaming bowl in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "S-sorry about the wait.." he said apologetically, flushing slightly. In response, the blue merely opened his mouth expectantly. "Ehh?! Y-you want me to f-feed you?!" Somehow this made him blush even more.

"I don't feel too good..." Fushimi groaned, laying it on thick. Truth was, he was perfectly capable of feeding himself but he just wanted to give the other male a hard time. It amused him.

Yata was beside himself, torn between helping the clearly incapacitated other male and fleeing the room before he did anything else embarrassing (it was enough that he had cooked for someone else, he didn't even cook for himself). "But...I already made it for you..." he whined, trying desperately to find a way out of it without feeling guilty.

"...What if I tell you what happened?"

That made up Yata's mind for him; he immediately started blowing vigorously at the food to cool it down and then practically shoved it in Fushimi's mouth. "Eat. Hurry hurryy!"

The dark blue eyes danced with mirth at how easy it was to manipulate the shorter teen_. "Now, I have to weasel my way out of actually telling him though. But how..."_ As he thought he continued to eat the porridge, which was actually pretty good considering the disastrous previous attempts. Suddenly he had an idea, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the spoon was shoved into his mouth again, almost choking him. Coughing, he glared at the red who merely shot him an impatient look back.

"Hurry! I want to know what happened!" The impatience and excitement practically radiated off of him.

The doorbell rang just then, and Fushimi's eyes widened. _"Oh no...it couldn't be."_

"Ehh, expecting someone? Stay put, I'll get it!" Yata volunteered, bouncing up and was out the room before the other could voice a word of protest. His voice could be heard in the other room, "Hi! You here for Fushimi?...oh, well umnm he can't come to the door right now...He's really sick. Yea, me? I'm a classmate!..Yea, I'll tell him, bye!" A moment later he appeared in front of the blue, his whole countenance radiating fury.

"Who was that?" Fushimi asked as nonchalantly as he could, already afraid. There was no way out of it now; Yata would stop at nothing to get the truth out of him.

"That! That was the man you were with that other time! When you said you didn't know me! Who is he?!" His voice rose to practically a shout.

Fushimi tsked in annoyance. "No need to shout. I only have a fever, I'm not deaf." His sarcastic remark earned him furious glare. "Alright alright." He amended, placating wave of his hands. "I ignored you, because I was working. I didn't want you to interfere—I was with a customer." Yata opened his mouth at the last word, but he just continued without pausing. "You know what kind of customer I'm talking about; put the pieces together: We were at a love hotel, in the Red Light District, and he had his arm around me." A snarky grin appeared as he described the last part.

"You...so that WAS you...both times? But I didn't think you could smile like that…" Confusion and blatant disbelief was written all over his face.

"Both times?"

"Yea..I, uhh..saw you that first night too...when I had invited you to the mixer and you said you were busy."

"Oh...and of course I can smile like that. I was with a customer after all; it's part of the job." He said, frowning in annoyance.

"Job...?" Yata asked uneasily, already pretty certain what the answer was going to be.

The bluenet let out a long sigh, "I work. As a host."

"But y-you, don't seem the type? At school you're always so cold!" Yata protested, unable to grasp how the teen in front of him was a host.

"I'm really good at pretending. Obviously I do a good job, otherwise house could I afford this apartment, my car, and everything else. I'm good at what I do, it doesn't matter how I am outside of school." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Don't you dare mention any of this at school."

"S-sure!" Yata said, unnerved by the intensity of the dark blue eyes.

"Better yet, just don't even talk to me at school in general, it's annoying. Could you leave now? Thanks for the food." Fushimi said, coldly dismissing the other male as he lay back down and faced away from him.

Unwillingly the redhead complied; he didn't really have much of a choice actually. _"What is his problem?! He's talkative one minute, and in the next he's pushing me away again."_ He was frustrated by his inability to grasp the blue's shifting persona. _"What is there to hide?"_

Meanwhile Fushimi was also reflecting on the event that had just transpired. He had been careless so now his dark secret had been made blatantly clear to the short redhead. _"I need to hide it better. For just a little longer...I need to hide from _him_."_

**Laaaa, what do you guys think :o, leave a review on your thoughts please~ asjdlsk the next chapter will be better I promise, I'll make it good.**

**A/N: About the porridge scene- Yes you can cook them at the same time but what Yata was doing was putting the same amount of broth as you normally do if the rice is already cooked, so when it was "crunchy", it was because it still wasn't cooked all the way and the broth had been absorbed...IT MAKES SENSE IN MY HEAD. DID IT MAKE SENSE TO YOU ALL?! *disappointed sob* Sorryyyyy**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHMYGOD. IM SOO SO SOOO SOOO SORRY GUYS. I haven't updated this in like, almost 2 months i think?! alkfjlsdkjfa so sorry omg. So uhm this is CH4, and I now...cause of this chapter, have to change the rating. Yep. Anyway, it's longer than the others, and I feel like it's kinda rushed. BUUUUT, it gets alot of the mysteries solved (cough Fushimi's secret cough) SO YEA, enjoy guys, ilysm~**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was back to the way it used to be, AGAIN. Fushimi was studiously keeping his distance from Yata, never letting the redhead engage him in conversation despite his best efforts. Yata's friends witnessed his constant rebuffs and urged him to give up, what was so special about that guy, he clearly didn't want his company so why bother? But Yata wanted to know WHY Fushimi kept doing this to him; he had seen a different side of the blue, and he wanted to see it again. He didn't know the reasoning behind this single minded desire; he just knew that he could never rest until he made that side of him emerge again.

The scarf stayed wrapped around Fushimi's neck almost every day. On the rare day it was gone, Yata noticed the slight yellowish tinge of fading bruises. Within a day or two though, the scarf was back, hiding the vicious marks underneath. It angered Yata that someone was hurting the other teen so much, but there was nothing he could do about it. Still, one day he dragged the blue into an empty classroom and hissed, "Who's doing this to you huh?!" He yanked the scarf away and saw dark purple bruises scattered all over the pale neck and around the collarbone area.

Fushimi didn't answer; he just stood there, waiting patiently for the other to finish his tirade so that he could leave. He had expected this confrontation, it had actually taken longer than he expected. All the same, there was nothing to say to the red, and nothing the other teen could do even if he knew. It was something way beyond him, beyond the both of them.

Grasping tightly at the silent teen's collar Yata yelled, "Why won't you talk to me? Why don't you let me help you?! All I want…" he trailed off helplessly. "All I want is to help you…I don't like seeing you suffer like this."

The blue smiled, "It's not within your power. There's nothing you can do, even if I told you." He gently pried the fingers from his collar and moved to walk away.

"Wait…" An arm reached out swiftly to stop him. "I…I want to try. Please."

"What are you hoping to achieve? You're a mere high schooler." Fushimi said with narrowed eyes.

"I-" Yata floundered, unable to come up with a reason. "I don't know! But I want to at least try! I don't like the way things are right now! You being hurt, I don't like it! No one should ever hurt you; I don't want to see your pretty skin made so ugly by those, those things!" He pointed at the bruises, unable to put into words his disgust.

Wide blue eyes stared at the other teen. "'Pretty…'" he echoed. "I'm pretty?"

Yata flushed, "Ahh! N-no, that's…that's not what I meant! I-uhh, meant p-pale?" he tried to come up with a plausible explanation, but failed miserably. He looked down at the ground, wishing that it would open up and swallow him up right that instant. A chuckle startled him, and his head snapped up in surprise. Fushimi was laughing lightly, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his laughter.

"You never cease to surprise me. Well, in return for that, I guess I'll tell you after all."

Yata looked shocked, "W-what, really?!"

Rolling his eyes, the blue nodded. "Yes, well... I'll explain some things, not all of it."

"Ahh..well okay." He replied, still dazed at the turn of events.

"I work, because I only have myself to rely on; no family, no friends, nothing. Being a host is only my day job. It also is a convenient way for me to do my other job; being an informant for the police." He paused, gauging the other's reaction. The teen's red eyes were wide with shock, but he didn't interrupt. "That man you saw me with, the one who also visited my apartment last time, he's one of the biggest mafia bosses around and is also is a well-known drug lord. My job also makes me like a mercenary of sorts, and so my task was to find out enough about him so that we could bust him for drug dealing and all sorts of things. So I became his lover. It was the easiest and quickest way of gaining his trust. But I didn't realize that he was such a violent, possessive man. That's what these bruises are from. He goes into fits if he sees me so much as glance at one of his men, even though I show no actual interest in them." Tsking, he touched his neck gingerly. "I have a job to do, and I would appreciate if you stayed out of my way; it's dangerous for you to get close to me." He finished; his tone freezing over as he warned the other.

Yata was speechless. What Fushimi was doing was beyond anything he could ever imagine. But… "I want to help." He said stubbornly. "So you don't have to get hurt anymore, I'll help you research."

Fushimi was silent for a few moments, and then let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Okay, fine. Go to his hideout tonight, and do…whatever it is that you're planning to do." He rattled off an address that Yata frantically committed to memory.

"Okay." Clenching his fists determinedly, the shorter teen vowed, "I won't let him hurt you again."

The blue smiled coldly and when he reached out a hand to cup Yata's cheek, he felt a shiver go through the teen. "You innocent little thing. The world doesn't revolve around you. You'll get that message loud and clear tonight." And with that, he took back his scarf nerveless fingers and exited the room.

Yata stood rooted in that same spot for a long while as he tried to process everything that he had been told. _"So much, I didn't know. I want to help him. He's hurting so much." _ He clenched his fists tightly again, mumbling the address under his breath repeatedly.

Meanwhile outside the room, Fushimi let out a long breath as rewrapped the scarf around his neck. _"What have I done?! What is it about him that makes me do all these things… First I told him about myself, and my _real _job. And then, I goaded him into thinking he could save me from _HIM. _Hopefully he backs out, because I can't save him now." _He cursed himself mentally for his stupidity and hoped with all his might that the other teen wouldn't remember the address.

…..

But he did. Over and over again he repeated the address until night fell and it was time to go. And he made it there without a hitch. It was a run down, abandoned warehouse, and Yata could see a light inside and heard voices shouting. He peered through the window and saw group of rough looking men gathered in a group, all facing a familiar pair of me. After taking a deep breath he strode in until he stood directly in front of the blonde man—Fushimi's lover. Ignoring the hostile glares surrounding him and Fushimi's horrified gasp, he met the leader's gaze straight on. With an indulgent smile the man asked, "Yes, what can I do for you, boy?"

Yata flinched at the title, but didn't back down. "I want you to let him go," he pointed at Fushimi. "You're hurting him, and that's not right. So let him go." He demanded, glaring at the man.

There was a moment of total silence, before it was broken by hysterical laughter coming from the blonde. "HAHAHAHAHAH! You think you can just walk in here, interrupt my meeting, and snatch my most precious possession away from me? HAH! Boy, who do you think you are?"

The red growled in frustration, and took a step towards the leader. The men moved to shield him but he waved them away. "No no, let him come. I want to see what he's going to do…"

Yata let out a yell as he swung wildly at the man, but none of his punches landed; they were all effortlessly dodged. Chuckling, the blonde man looked at Fushimi and said, "Yamada, you're cheating on me with this boy?" To which the teen shook his head, but he didn't seem convinced. "Hmm…maybe he's jealous? Men, give this boy here a little taste, of how it is to be taken by a real man." Fushimi's eyes widened in realization, but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch in horror as Yata was pinned down and injected with a date rape drug. He tried not to flinch as the men crowded around the small teen's now limp body. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from rushing forward as they began to rip the clothes off the boy and fondle him. He fought the urge to cover his ears when moans began to fall from the teen's lips due to the drug taking effect. His nails dug painfully into his palms as he watched the men stroke themselves, spraying their cum all over Yata. And then one of them kneeled down and lifted the teen's bottom in his hands and Fushimi lost it.

Before he realized what he was doing he had already moved across to where they were standing and punched the man, causing him to lose his hold on Yata as he toppled over. His mind didn't register that he scooped the naked teen up in his arms and walked out of the building. The feeling of slimy clothes finally penetrated through fog in his mind and he finally shook himself out of the daze to find that they were on a deserted street. Hot puffs of air were landing on his neck and little moans escaped the redhead's mouth every few moments. He cursed loudly as he shifted the body in his arms and started walking faster. He made it back to his apartment in record time, struggled to open the door without dropping Yata's limp form, and dragged him across the floor to deposit him on his bed. Letting out a tired sigh, Fushimi turned around to look for some clothes to change the both of them into; ones that were clean, and not soiled by the disgusting pigs they had left behind.

"S-saru…" a breathy voice called out to him. "Saru it's so hot…I'm burning up." He turned around when he heard his name, and then immediately wished he hadn't. The other teen was a sight to behold with his lust glazed eyes and his ripped up clothes…his parted lips and his flushed cheeks…his breathy moans and his parted legs; he looked positively, perfectly debauched, and he wanted nothing more than to make him even more so. Clenching his hands to resist the urge to reach out and touch him, he ground out an explanation. "I'm looking for clothes…for the both of us." He turned back around to rummage through more of his clothes but was interrupted once again.

"But, Saruuu…I feel like my body is on fire." The redhead moaned, running his hands up and down his torso. "M-make it go away, it's so hot." He panted, his head thrashing from side to side.

Fushimi knew exactly what he was asking for, and he knew there was only one way to make it "go away". He stood stock still for a moment, weighing his options. "Ahh fuck it." He growled and stalked over to the bed and swiftly leaned over the smaller teen. He brought a hand to flick at one of the pert nipples, causing the other to let out a loud moan. "Is this what you want, hmm?" he asked as he roughly rolled the bud in between his index and thumb.

"Ahh! Y-Yes, more! HNN!" Yata panted, arching upwards.

The other hand continued downwards, stopping at the teen's erect member. Grasping it firmly he began jerking him off, hard and fast. It was already slick with precum so it wouldn't take long for him to orgasm. The redhead's cries grew louder and louder, and as he came he screamed out Fushimi's first name once more. Panting heavily, he grew calmer as the drug's effects wore off and within a few moments was fast asleep.

Meanwhile Fushimi was still leaning over him and was struggling to control himself. He hadn't gotten his release, and he was fighting the urge to bury himself into the teen's exposed hole. He swiftly got up and rushed to turn on the shower, hissing as the ice cold drops hit his skin. As he stood under the spray, he reflected on what he had just done. He had ruined his setup that he had worked so hard on, had sacrificed so much for; it was all gone in a flash because he acted out on impulse. _"A stupid impulse." _He thought bitterly. It had led to him being in the state he was now, and doing what he had just done. _"Why him? He's ruining all my plans, all my hard work. I didn't want to get involved with him, but somehow, he's here all the same. In my bed too. The bed I just jacked him off it. Fuck." _ Groaning, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking back into the bedroom. Yata was still fast asleep, his arms and legs spread out wide as he snored. Chuckling lightly at the sight, he brushed a hand across the teen's sweaty forehead. "I told you to stay away, didn't I? Now look at the mess you've created. For me, and for you…" he paused. "For _us_." With that word, he was finally grouping the two of them together, and somehow it didn't seem strange. In fact, it felt right. _"Look what you've done to me now…Misaki."_

* * *

**Ahhh, first name basis now hmmm~ Asjdflksdfjs so many things happened in the chapter *sobs* But, it got the plot moving a looot. So yea. AHHH thanks to those who stayed with this, I really appreciate it. Reviews are always welcome! **

**P.S. idk what's with these line breaks and things, sorry. I just figured out that I could use them ."**


End file.
